A Shared Past
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: When Finn Hudson was twelve years old, he got some good advice that he didn't take. Years later, he has a new brother who teaches him why he should have taken it. Now Kurt is dating the guy he hadn't listened to and they have to learn how to overcome their shared past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I've posted but I've had a crazy few months. I also know that I have an uncompleted story that I haven't updated in months but this story needed to be out of my head. I assure you I plan on finishing this one as well as Growing Up In A New Direction**

Things in the newly formed Hudson-Hummel household had been hectic for quite awhile due to Burt and Carole's wedding, moving into a new house and Kurt's sudden school transfer. Because of that, they hadn't actually spent much time together as an actual family so one night after Friday night dinner, Burt insisted the boys stay in and spend some bonding time with their parents.

After they retired to the living room when dinner was over, Carole pulled out a few photo albums to look over since the box with them in it had yet to be unpacked. Kurt had eagerly looked over them with her, wanting to see pictures of young Finn and tease him in a brotherly way. So far none of the pictures had been too bad, until Kurt turned a page and saw something he hadn't imagined he'd find. "Oh my God, Finn who could you not tell me you were a boy scout?"

Finn groaned. "Mom why'd you let him see that!" He complained.

Carole frowned. "What's wrong with it? I thought you loved going to that camp?" She questioned and Finn groaned again.

Kurt laughed and looked through more of the photos with them. "That uniform is atrocious. Your legs are so long they look like you're wearing short shorts." He teased him.

Finn made a move to grab the book from Kurt's hands. "Shut up." He grumbled.

Kurt easily kept it away from. "Who's the boy in all of the pictures with you?" he asked.

Finn paused for a second, he had almost forgotten about that. "Uh…he was my friend." He replied.

"Oh I remember him." Carole said, looking at the photo again. "He practically lived here while you were friends. I think his name was Blaine, wasn't it?"

Kurt's eyes widened and looked at Finn again. "Wait, was it? It wasn't Blaine Anderson, was it?"

Finn frowned. "Yeah actually it was, why?"

"That's my friend at Dalton." He replied, studying the photo and beginning to see that clearly it was just a much younger version of his new best friend and secret crush. "I can't believe you two are friends."

"Were friends." Finn corrected him. "I haven't seen him in years.

"But your mom just said that you guys were really close? What happened?" Kurt asked him, realizing he had mentioned Finn numerous times to Blaine but the other boy had never said anything about having known or having been friends with him.

Finn paused and thought about what had happened. He had been pretty young and decidedly stupid when he and Blaine had stopped being friends. The sad thing was, he had been that stupid still until very recently and because of that, he figured Kurt deserved to hear the story. So he told him.

Blaine didn't know why he had to do this. He had absolutely not interest in being a boy scout. But his father and Cooper had both been one so Blaine had to be one too. It was tradition.

Blaine hated that word.

It wasn't really the activities that he had a problem with. In fact, he loved most of them. Despite the way he normally dressed and how well mannered he was for a ten year old, he could get down and dirty just like any other boy. But it was the other boys that were the problem.

The other boys hated Blaine.

At school, none of the boys wanted to be his friend. They insisted he was weird for wearing bow ties and preferring to sing rather than playing sports. Him being called just weird eventually escalated to them calling him other insults as they had gotten older, insults that Blaine would never admit made him cry when he was alone in his room. All he had been hoping for the summer was a break from it all, even if it meant he'd spend it all alone. Unfortunately though, his father had other plans for him. He was to spend his summer with not only the boys from school but from others as well and Blaine had no hope that they would be any different. The only upside was that he had a hope that his father would be more interested in his life because now they had something in common.

But it was only a small hope.

On Blaine's first day, he didn't even try to make friends. Even though usually the first thing he was teased about was his clothing, he didn't think wearing the same uniform would stop them from finding other things to tease him about. Besides, he was sure that the kids he knew already would make sure to tell the others he was weird. He could already see them pointing at him and whispering to the others at the first meeting.

Luckily for Blaine, most of the activities for the day were closely monitored by councilors so the other boys didn't have much of a chance to say anything to him. That was of course only until the end of the day when they were given free time. While most of the boys were off playing football, Blaine sat under a tree with his Harry Potter book to read. Even though he hadn't been expected to, he couldn't help but feel a little sad that he hadn't been asked to join. Trying to concentrate on the book, he didn't see the ball spiraling towards his face until it hit him.

"Dude, why did you throw that at him?!" A taller boy that Blaine didn't recognize yelled at another kid who Blaine knew was Patrick McGee from the grade above him.

"I was hoping it would knock the freak out of him." Patrick sneered, looking right at Blaine. "But apparently it didn't work because now the little baby is crying."

Blaine hadn't even realized he had been crying until it was pointed out to him. It was also when he realized just how much his nose hurt. The taller boy walked up to Blaine. "Look, you broke his nose you moron!" He called back before holding his hand out for Blaine to help him up. "Come on, I'm sure there's a nurse around here somewhere."

Blaine blinked up at him in confusion and hesitated. "I-I'm fine." he said, not sure he could trust him. Why would he help him?

"No you're not. Trust me, I know a broken nose when I see one." The boy said, holding his hand out closer to him.

Blaine sighed and reluctantly took the boys hand to stand up. The other boys standing around them whispered as they walked away. "I hope you know they're going to pick on you too now." Blaine mumbled, holding his nose.

The boy frowned. "Why? For helping someone who's hurt? That's stupid. I'm Finn by the way."

Blaine looked up at him and shrugged, he figured this kid would forget about him by tomorrow when his other friends began to make fun of him for being with him. But for now, Blaine decided to just go with it. "I'm Blaine." He introduced himself. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem, dude. I don't know why that guy was being such a jerk to you. You weren't even doing anything." Finn replied.

Blaine shrugged. "They just don't like me. They of the same thing at school." He admitted, looking down as they walked.

The taller boy frowned, "Don't your friends stick up for you?" He asked him curiously.

"I haven't got any." Blaine replied, still not looking up at Finn in fear of judgement.

"Of course you do." Finn insisted. "Everyone has friends."

"Well I don't." Blaine stated more harshly than he had intended. "No one likes me cause they don't like the way I dress and because I like music more than sports like them."

Finn shrugged. He didn't really see why those were valid reasons to make fun of someone. "Well I like sports and music. I even play the drums."

Blaine's eyes lit up, maybe he had found a friend after all. "That's so cool! I can play the piano but I want to learn how to play the guitar now."

"Me too." Finn replied. "There's a music badge we can get. We should learn how to play together and get it."

"Okay." Blaine said excitedly. This was the first time he had met someone that wanted to do similar things to him. For the rest of the day, Blaine had a huge grin on his face, even when the nurse painfully examined his nose.

For the rest of the summer, Blaine and Finn were inseparable. It started off as them only hanging out at camp but eventually Blaine began to go to Finn's house afterwards when his mother found out that Blaine sat alone long after the camp was over as he waited for his brother to pick him up. Blaine loved going to Finn's house. It was a lot smaller than his own but it always felt more comfortable to be in. Plus Finn's mom was always so nice to him and made what both boys agreed on were the best cookies ever. Time to time, Blaine wondered why he had never met or seen Finn's dad but he never asked because he knew it was none of his business.

Through out the summer, the boys learned to play guitar at camp and both became pretty good at it. Finn also taught Blaine the basics of playing football and even though Blaine was definitely too small to play competitively, he began to really enjoy the sport. As it got closer to the end of the summer and the beginning of the school year, Blaine got sad because he knew he wouldn't really be able to see Finn anymore because they lived in different towns and attended different schools. But despite their coming separation, both boys promised to remain friends and go to the same camp the following summer.

They kept their promises for the next two years until Blaine and Finn were twelve. At the end of their third summer together though, things changed.

One day, after their last day of camp, they were at Finn's like usual playing video games. "A new kid that's our age moved into my neighborhood the other day and he's going to go to my school. He seems pretty cool so I invited him over to play video games with us tomorrow." Finn told Blaine.

Blaine bit his lip. Sure he knew Finn had other friends but he had never met any of them before. Maybe he was being selfish, but he wanted to keep his friend to himself. Still, Blaine figured if Finn said he was cool, Blaine would like him too and maybe he'd gain another friend. "Cool, what's his name?"

Finn grinned, glad Blaine was okay with it because he always seemed to get weird when Finn mentioned his other friends. "Puck."

"Puck? That's someone's name?" Blaine asked, scrunching his face.

"It's his nickname." Finn explained with a shrug. "I can't remember what he said his real name was."

Blaine nodded. "Oh, okay. That makes a little more sense."

Finn turned back to the game they were playing. "He's really funny too. He was telling me about this kid at his old school that only did girl stuff and Puck and his friends played really funny pranks on him."

Blaine frowned. This kid sounded someone who was more likely to be another bully to him instead of a friend. "That's not funny. That's mean."

"Oh come on, it's funny. It's not like when the guys make fun of you. At least you like guy stuff. This kids a total fag." Finn responded with a bit of smirk. He was still looking away so he didn't see all of the color drain out of Blaine's face.

Even though he was only twelve, Blaine was positive that he was gay. That's why Finn's word hurt him so much. While he was a long way from coming out to anyone, he had originally thought that Finn would accept him. Clearly, Blaine was wrong and at that moment, he really felt the need to get out of there. Blaine put the controller down and stood up. "Being mean to someone is wrong, no matter who they are. I hope you and this Puck guy learn that before you end up really hurting anyone else. Bye Finn." He said before walking out. Finn called after him but Blaine never turned around. He didn't want Finn to see the tears streaming down his face.

Finn sighed as he finished his story. It had been the first time even Carole had heard the story of why his and Blaine's friendship had ended so suddenly. "That was the last time I ever saw or heard from him." He said sadly.

Kurt shifted awkwardly in his seat before looking up at Finn. "I wish you had listened to him…" He said softly.

Finn looked back at Kurt sadly. "I do too. I should have and I realize now how right he was. And I know why he reacted the way he did."

"Yeah he must have already known he…" Kurt stopped his sentence and shook his head. "He never talks about his life outside of or before Dalton. All I know is that he was bullied."

"Does he ever talk about his parents?" Carole asks him after a slight pause. "The three years they were friends, I never met them once. Just his brother."

Kurt shrugs. "Not really, I just know that they're away a lot. And this is the first time I'm even hearing of him having a brother." He said, beginning to realize how little he actually knew about his new friend.

Carole sighs a bit, she had always had a feeling that Blaine's home life had been less than ideal. He had never shown signs of physical abuse but he never spoke of his parents or ever expected much from adults. One time he had been surprised by her simply hugging her. "You should invite him over for dinner sometime." She told Kurt.

Kurt smiled a bit. "I will." He said happily.

Finn bit his lip and didn't say anything. He just hoped Blaine didn't still hate him but he had a bad feeling he might. And if Kurt's relationship with him took the direction he had thought it would, he hoped his past with him didn't effect it at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, schools been crazy. Hopefully I'll be able to write more while on Winter Break. In the meantime, I hope you like this chapter. Please Read and Review.**

It wasn't until months later, when Kurt and Blaine had officially begun dating that Blaine finally came over for dinner. When he got there, he respectively shook Burt's hand and called him sir even though the man had insisted that he didn't have to and let Carole hug him tightly, not that Blaine was going to complain about that. She immediately began to tell him that she had missed him and that he was welcomed over any time, causing Blaine to blush profusely as he made sure to avoid eye contact with Finn.

Even though Blaine and Finn had seen each other before then, this would be the first time they'd be in a small group with each other that would more than likely force them to interact. Before then, Blaine had only spoken to Finn once and it was only when he had been drunk and none of it had been about their shared past.

While Carole and Kurt were preparing dinner, Burt, Finn and Blaine were in the living room watching a football game. Usually, there would be some kind of discussion going on about it but now it was completely silent. From his armchair, Burt kept glancing at the two teenagers who were sitting as far away as they possibly could from each other on the couch. He had promised Kurt that he would make an effort getting to know Blaine and as wary as he was about this boy dating his son, Kurt hadn't seemed this happy in a very long time so he figured he owed the kid a shot. "So Blaine, Kurt tells me you enjoy football. Did you ever play?"

Blaine opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Finn letting out a small laugh. Blaine shot him a quick glare before turning back to Burt. "Not competitively. I was never really built for it."

Burt frowned a bit at his step-son but nodded. "Understandable. Did you play any other sports?"

Again, Finn laughed causing Blaine to clench his fists at his side. He was determined to remain calm and polite in front of his new boyfriends father, he couldn't let Finn get to him. "Actually, I play lacrosse and do track and field. I fence too."

Burt nods again. "Good for you." He says before standing up. "I'm going to go see if they need any help in the kitchen. You two stay here."

Once Burt was out of sight and earshot, Blaine turned towards Finn. "What the hell is your problem?" he demanded.

Finn frowned. "What? You barely ever played sport!" He said, defending his laughter.

Blaine rolled his eyes at him. "Believe it or not, people change. Except for you apparently."

Finn frowned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"It means you still think it's funny to laugh at other people." He replied.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Dude, are you serious? That was like…" he paused, counting it out in his head "…like five years ago. When are you going to get over it?"

"I am over it." Blaine insisted quickly. "But Kurt's told me all about your history together which makes me know that you haven't changed."

Now it was Finn's turn to glare at him. "What happened between me and Kurt is none of your business!"

"It is my business because because not only is my boyfriend but he's my best friend as well and I'm not going to stand by and let anything happen to him." Blaine replied.

"Me and Kurt are fine now!" Finn yelled at him defensively. "You don't know anything!"

Blaine opened his mouth to speak again but Kurt cleared his throat from the doorway to make his presence known. "Both of you need to stop this right now." He said, his voice a little too calm. "I'm sorry you guys have a rough history but I refuse to be brought into the middle of all of this. You're my boyfriend and my brother. I will not be picking sides. Now come eat and try to be civilized."

Blaine followed behind Kurt without a word. A part of him was a little upset Kurt just letting this go. He understood Finn was his brother but he thought Kurt of all people would understand where he was coming from with his anger. But he didn't say anything. He was determined for the night to go well and for Kurt's dad to like him.

From then on, Blaine and Finn did their best to avoid each other but it was hard. Blaine spent almost all of his free time with Kurt, especially when he had transferred back to McKinley. Once the summer hit, Finn was back together with Rachel and spent most of his time with her. The avoidance worked well for awhile but soon Rachel begins to insist that the two couples go on double dates. At first, Kurt came up with excuses as to why they couldn't but that didn't last long. Eventually, he gave up and decided to stop encouraging the stalemate between them. Part of him thought that just maybe, if they spent more time together, Blaine would see that Finn really had changed and they could learn to get along.

Unfortunately, Kurt's plan didn't work. Every time they went out, one person always seemed to be un-included in their discussions. Sometimes it was Finn while the other three talked about their similar career goals and sometimes it was Blaine when they talked about the goings on in the new Directions. After awhile, Kurt and Rachel gave up and decided to stop trying. Both boys were stubborn and they figured that they'd never make up unless they actually wanted to.

By the end of the summer, Kurt had already begun trying to convince Blaine to transfer schools but he hadn't told anyone else about his intentions. He had a bad feeling that if Blaine did end up going to McKinley, Finn would throw a fit. Not only because of their personal problems but because he knew his step-brother would see him as a threat in the New Directions.

Kurt was right.

When they arrived home after Blaine's first day there, Finn was pissed. "I can't believe you did this." He said to Kurt, glaring at him.

"I didn't do anything! He made the decision to come here on his own." Kurt protested.

"Right, because you didn't encourage it at all?" Finn replied, rolling his eyes at him before turning to head up the stairs.

Kurt immediately followed him up. "Well how would you feel if Rachel went to another school? Wouldn't you want her to be with you?"

"Rachel wouldn't come in and try to show you up." Finn insisted until Kurt fixed him with a bitch glare. "Alright fine, maybe she would," he sighed. "but that wasn't my point!"

Kurt sighed in frustration. "Finn, Blaine is not trying to show you up or trying to take over the New Directions." He said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Finn shook his head. "Of course you're going to say that. But you'll see." He said before going into his room and slamming the door, leaving Kurt standing there alone. Taking a deep breath, he pinched the bridge of his noes and sighed. From now on he wasn't going to care. He needed to go back to not getting in the middle of their drama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. Dialog borrowed from "** ** _Hold On To Sixteen"._**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay again. I really want to keep up with this story because I've had the last three chapters written for months. I'm just trying to figure out how to get there. Please Read and Review!**

Blaine's transition to McKinley was all but smooth. Sure, being with Kurt every day was amazing and he really was beginning to love being in the New Directions even with their disorganization and drama, but outside of them-and even inside of them- the people in McKinley were all but friendly. It seemed as though those people who were offended by Kurt's mere presence because he was out of the closet last year were even more pissed off because he had a boyfriend at the school as well. Because of that, the two very rarely even so much as touched in the hallways. The fear of being tormented was all too real for them to even try.

Inside of the New Directions, him and Finn battled on every possible topic. It was beginning to get so bad that most of them would rather listen to Rachel ramble on about the solo she wanted to do then listen to Blaine and Finn argue. It wasn't even just about glee stuff either. One day, after the cast for the school play was announced, Finn made it perfectly clear that he did not approve of Blaine playing Tony. For twenty minutes, Finn went on and on about how Artie, Ms. Pilsbury and Coach Beiste had been unfair to Kurt and how Blaine didn't deserve the role. Firmly believing Finn actually did not care about whether or not his brother got the role, Blaine spitefully responded that he was probably more jealous about the fact that he could actually get the role and keep up with Rachel musically better than Finn could.

Kurt for his part, was furious at both of them. He was angry at Finn for bringing him into he middle of the fight even though he had specifically asked him not to and he was angry at Blaine because he had let himself be bated and was cruel in return. After that, the two more or less ignored each other. Being thoroughly chewed out by Kurt had thrown them into a stalemate.

They stayed away civil with each other for awhile after that, going as far to at least agree on the fact that they wanted Kurt to win class president and help him as much as they could. But after Kurt lost because of Rachel stuffing the ballets, the two were back at it again. Now that they were down multiple members and did not have enough people to compete, tensions were high for all of the remaining New Directions and it seemed to just fuel the fire between them.

Sam coming back was the last straw.

Blaine personally had nothing against Sam. They had met on several occasions the year before and Blaine had even given Kurt some of his older brothers old clothes for Sam when he had been helping him out. But because Sam was brought back by Finn, because Finn was just deciding to follow Sam's advice even though he hadn't been there all year, and because no one seemed to give a damn about Blaine's advice, he snapped. And instead of Finn being his target, Sam was.

When Blaine had started Dalton, boxing had been a very important part of his transition. Sure he knew that realistically he should be fine at the school because of its no bullying policy but that didn't mean he couldn't be prepared just in case. Besides, it was an excellent way of relieving his anger about everything that had happened to him. So it wasn't shocking that after his fight with Sam, Blaine went right to the locker room to get some punches in on the bag. It was shocking however, that Finn had found him there.

"Is that Sam's face?" Finn asked, after watching Blaine from he doorway for a few seconds. Seeing him like that made him almost unrecognizable to Finn. Blaine had never been the aggressive or violent type but he knew that if he was there in place of that bag right now, he'd be in a whole lot of pain.

"Yep. Yours too." Blaine said only glancing at him for a second before turning back to the bag. Seeing Finn's confused look, Blaine scoffed at him and kept going. "Don't look so surprised. After getting bullied for so long I took up boxing. I also started the Dalton branch of fight club which I obviously can't talk about." Blaine said, hitting the bag hard to emphasize his words.

Finn tried to open his mouth to respond but Blaine cut him off, something clearly snapping in the boy. "What is your problem with me?! Ever since I got here you've given me nothing but crap!"

The taller boy sighed softly. "Honestly dude, I was kind of jealous." He said but Blaine just laughed sarcastically so he continued. "I felt threatened. Your talent kind of freaked me out. Made me question whether or not I'm good enough. Look Blaine, with Rachel gone, you're the most talented , well rounded member of this team and now more than ever we need to be on the same page. United."

That hadn't been what Blaine had wanted or expected Finn to say. At the end of the day, he didn't really give a shit about the petty arguments they had been having over and about glee. But he knew that Finn was right. For now, Sectionals was what was important now. "Tell me what you need me to do."

Finn was glad that Blaine hadn't tried to fight him on that so he continued, keeping his voice low but passionate. "We have an opportunity. An opportunity to be remembered at this school for the rest of our lives for doing the impossible. And it all starts you and me. I just want to be able to look across the stage at you and know that we did the best we could. No regrets."

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. He held out his fist as a sign of solidarity, only for a moment thinking about when Finn had showed him how to fist bump when they were younger. "Let's get back to work."

"Alright." Finn said, hitting his on fist against Blaine's.

There was still a lot to talk about but first, they had Sectionals to win.

After their win, Burt and Carole met their sons backstage and offered to take them out to celebrate. Of course, as soon as they offered, Kurt asked if Blaine could join them. Before Burt could say anything though, Carole answered for them both saying that He could and Rachel too of course, since it was only fair.

Sitting back after he finished his meal and just observing his family, Kurt smiled softly and ignored whatever Rachel was babbling about. Since Blaine and Finn had called a truce, the two had been more than just civil but actually friendly with each other. Now, the two were having a debate with Burt over some sport that Kurt didn't even want to try and understand. Despite their differing opinions, the two weren't being malicious. In fact, they were laughing more than anything.

From across the table, Kurt saw Carole looking at the with the same look on her face. Despite the fact that Finn and Blaine had been at each others throats for the better part of the last six months, the older woman had never failed to be as motherly and caring towards Blaine as she was to all of their friends. Maybe even more so. It wan't until now though that Kurt actually thought about it. Sure he knew both of his parents had liked Blaine, but there was something else. Kurt had a strong suspicion that there was something she knew that he didn't. And that didn't sit well with Kurt. He was supposed to know everything about Blaine.

Before he could think about it too much though, his attention was brought back to Finn and Blaine. "Dude, do you remember that time we wrote our own song?" Finn asked excitedly, just remembering it.

Blaine rolled his eyes in amusement. "Finn that wasn't even a song. That was me randomly playing guitar chords while you used pots and pans to drum."

"Yeah well that was before Mom let me get a drum set." Finn said in defense. "But it was still a good song."

"That incident didn't exactly make me want to buy you them." Carole chimed in. "You two made more noise than I ever thought possible. And I thought I could get a nap in before my shift at work if I left Blaine in charge."

"What? Blaine wasn't in charge. I was older so I was." Finn insisted quickly.

"Sometimes age isn't the only thing that matters, sweetie." She said with a laugh, shooting a wink at Blaine who laughed in return.

Finn pouted. "That's not cool, Mom. You said I was…"

"Are you seriously getting upset over something that happened seven years ago?" Kurt laughed in amusement.

Blaine grinned brightly. "It's okay Finn, I totally thought you were in charge." He lied smoothly.

Finn fell for it and grinned back at him. "Thanks dude. You always got my back."

"Always." Blaine replied, reaching his fist over for Finn to bump it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry again for the wait, college life is hectic. Thanks for reading my story. Please let me know what you think!**

After Blaine and Finn renewed their friendship, it quickly became clear to Kurt where Finn's protective side came from. Of course, ever since they had become brothers and even sometimes before then, Finn had been very protective of Kurt but he hadn't extended that same protection to Blaine when he transferred to McKinley at first. But once they mended fences, Finn did everything he could to keep both of them safe at school.

For him, the other football players were easy to keep in line, especially now that Karofsky was gone. The hockey players were a little harder to control though because they had it out for him as well but it didn't stop him from trying. After two years of sneak slushie attacks, his ability to become more aware of his surroundings at school had improved.

Outside of school it was worse though. When they all went out together, Blaine and Kurt always stayed a few feet apart when they were walking and never held hands like Finn and Rachel did. Finn had insisted that they should like they obviously wanted to because he would have their backs but Blaine always refused. Sure McKinley was bad but he knew from experience that it could be a lot worse and there was no way he was going to drag Kurt or anyone else into that.

Most of the year, nothing to bad really happened at school. The glee club was still all but popular but it seemed almost like the other kids gave up on messing with them. That didn't mean they weren't all always on high alert though. The worst thing to happen that year though, happened when none of them were ready for it.

Even though the Warblers were their competition, there was an unspoken trust between the two groups because they had been a safe haven for Kurt when he needed it. That was until Sebastian took over as captain. Everyone was aware of the new Warbler's obsession with Blaine and hatred for Kurt but no one ever expected it to escalate as bad as it did until Blaine was laying on the ground of a parking lot crying in pain as the guys that used to be his friends were running away quickly.

All of the New Directions stood in silence and shock as the Warbler's retreated. Kurt was the first one to break free of the shock and immediately kneeled down next to his screaming boyfriend. "Blaine? What happened?" He asked quickly, panic in his voice. In his high school career, he had had plenty of slushies thrown at him and sure they hurt, but not enough to be in such obvious pain as Blaine was.

Kurt's voice shook most of the others out of their reserve. Finn looked from Blaine to Kurt before looking up to where the Warbler's had disappeared. "I'm going to kill them." He said before quickly taking off. Before he could get far though, Puck and Sam grabbed him and stopped him from going after them.

Blaine whimpered and tried to remove his hand but quickly thought better. "My eye…somethings in it." He moaned in pain.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "It's probably just ice, baby. It'll melt. You're okay." He tried to assure him, helping him sit up. Trying to calm his breathing down, Blaine nodded and once again took his hand way. When Kurt saw his face though, it took everything in him not to scream. Leaking out of Blaine's eye was a red liquid that was most definitely not from the slushie. It was blood. Behind him, several of their friends saw the same thing he did and shrieked a bit.

"What?" Blaine asked, panic setting in. "What's wrong?"

Kurt bit his lip. "I think we should go to the hospital. I think the ice damaged your eye a bit." he said as calmly as he could possibly manage.

His calm voice did nothing to ease Blaine's panic though and his entire body began to shake and he quickly tried to look around him. That was when he realized that he wasn't seeing out of the eye that hurt. "K-kurt I can't see…I can't see!" He cried, fear seizing control of his body.

Realizing they needed to get him to the doctor as fast as possible, Kurt looked up at his brother. "Help me bring him to the hospital?" He asked pleadingly.

Without a second of hesitation, Finn nodded and picked up Blaine gently to carry him to Kurt's car. "I'm just going to bring you to the car so we can go see the doctor. You're okay." He said to Blaine when the boy began to freak out even more being picked up.

Kurt followed quickly behind them, ignoring all of the rest of their friends who insisted on coming with them. He didn't really care what they did in that moment. All he cared about was Blaine.

Finn got Blaine into the back of the car and took Kurt's keys from him so that he could drive and Kurt could sit with Blaine and try to keep him calm. Once he pulled out of the parking lot, he looked back at them. "Text Mom, she's working tonight. Tell her what happened." he told his brother, knowing that as soon as Carole knew they were coming, she'd have a doctor and nurses to take Blaine right away.

Kurt nodded and texted his step-mother with one hand as he kept a firm hold of Blaine's with his other one. "You're going to be okay." He whispered to him softly. "The doctors will have you fixed up in no time." He continued, desperately trying to reassure him while he was internally freaking out. What if the damage to his eye was untreatable? How would Blaine react to not being able to see from one eye for the rest of his life? Quickly shaking his head, he retrained his focus to Blaine. The last thing he needed to be doing right now was think about the worst case scenario. He needed to stay positive for Blaine.

What seemed to be an hour later Finn pulled right up to the front entrance of the emergency room where two doctors and Carole were waiting for them. Without hesitating a second, Carole opened the car door. "Blaine honey, can you slide out a bit for me?" She asked softly as they pulled the gurney up.

Blaine moved his head up in the direction of her voice but couldn't see her. "Carole?" he whimpered softly but not moving.

"Yes, sweetie. Let Kurt help you towards me and we'll get you looked at." She said in a soft encouraging voice.

At this point, Blaine was too out of it to make much sense of anything that was going on so Kurt did most of the work getting him out. Once he was at the edge of the seat, a few orderlies lifted him into the gurney. Blaine panicked a bit but Carole squeezed his hand to calm him down as Kurt got out of the car as well. "Carole I can't see…" Blaine told her, trying to move his head so she was in the line of sight of his other eye.

Carole sucked in a deep breath and looked at Kurt who looked like he was seconds away from a break down. She tried to smile reassurance at him before looking back to Blaine. "I know, sweetie but we're going to fix you up and I'm going to be here the whole time." She promised him.

Blaine nodded a bit. "Kurt?" he asked, trying to find him now.

"I'm right here, baby." Kurt said softly. "I'll be in the waiting room while you're being looked after. Don't worry, you're in good hands." He assured before kissing his forehead.

"Love you." Blaine mumbled as they pushed his gurney into the hospital.

Kurt watched him go as Finn went to park the car. When he came back, he and Kurt silently made their way into the waiting room to wait for news. Finn could tell that Kurt was upset but he was still trying to remain calm. The taller boy wished there was something he could say or do to make him feel better but he had no idea. Luckily he didn't have to because five minutes after they sat down, Burt walked in and went right over to them. When Kurt saw him, he jumped up and flung himself into his father's arms. "Dad…" he whimpered, tears finally falling from his eyes.

Burt immediately tightened his arms around his son and hugged him. Carole had called him when she had gotten Kurt's text and he made his way to the hospital as quickly as he could. He knew that his son was going to need him. "It's okay, bud. He'll be okay." He soothed him softly and waited for him to calm down. Once Kurt's sobs turned into hiccups, he pulled back. "What happened?"

Kurt took a deep breath and wiped his cheeks. "I-it was a slushie…" He mumbled, still breathing odd from crying.

His father frowned. "A slushie? Was it some kid from school again?" He asked, getting angry already.

"No…it was Sebastian…he was aiming for me but Blaine…Blaine pushed me out of the way and it hit him." Kurt said, new tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Burt sucked in a deep breath. Blaine was in the hospital because he had taken something that was meant for Kurt. As grateful as he felt at the moment, he knew that it was something that shouldn't have happened at all. "Let's…let's sit down, okay? Carole will make sure he's well taken care of." he said, not knowing what else to say at that point.

Kurt nodded and sat down on a bench with him, pressed against his side for comfort. He closed his eyes to relieve the dryness but ended up drifting off into a restless sleep. When he woke up again, he heard whispered voices around him and didn't open his eyes.

"I can't get a hold of his parents, not that I'm surprised." Kurt heard Carole's voice first. His first thought was to jump up and ask how Blaine was but something stopped him. There was a bitterness in his step-mother's voice that he had never heard before and it made him curious so he decided to pretend to keep sleeping.

"What do you mean you're not surprised?" He heard his dad ask gruffly. "Their kid is in the hospital for God sake."

Carole sighed. "Let's just say the Anderson's had kids out of obligation and not because they actually wanted them."

"Kurt doesn't know." A third voice chimed in. Finn, Kurt thought. What didn't he know? What were they talking about? Sure he had never met Blaine's parents but the younger boy always said they were just very busy with work and that they would meet eventually. Had he been lying to him?

Finn continued to talk. "When me and Blaine started talking to each other again, I asked him what happened when he introduced Kurt to his parents and he told me he hadn't yet. And then he asked me not to say anything to him about them."

Kurt tried to keep still but he was beginning to feel betrayed. Finn knew more about Blaine than he did and that made him far from happy. Sure they had known each other for longer but the two hadn't spoken in years. He assumed that Blaine had trusted him with everything. Before he got too worked up through, he remembered why he was there in the first place. This was not the time to get angry at Blaine.

"I think he should stay with us tonight." Carole said, breaking the silence. "He's not going to be able to see well with that eyepatch and I don't want him being potentially alone at home."

"You're right." Burt replied and Kurt could feel him deflate a bit from his position curled up against his side. "Poor kid…"

They all went silent again and Kurt decided to take the opportunity to pretend to wake up. Sitting up straighter, he yawned and opened his eyes. "How's Blaine?" He asked immediately.

Carole began to explain his injuries and Kurt knew he should be paying better attention to her words, something about a scratched cornea and surgery, but he could only think about what he had overheard.

Maybe he didn't know Blaine at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for such a delay! I hope you guys are still reading!**

Blaine was never good at being a patient. Even when he was little, he would always run around and try to do his regular activities. Of course, there was no one around to stop him so it was never a big deal. Now though, he had people watching him like a hawk. Never mind Kurt, who never left his side when he was home from school but Carole was constantly in nurse mode since he had gotten to the Hummel home after his surgery. At first it was nice but now, Blaine just wanted to do something on his own. He was sick of staying in bed all day.

"Blaine…where do you think you're going?" He heard from behind him.

Blaine sighed and dropped his head in defeat. "I was just going to the bathroom." He replied, hoping she would just let him go.

"Sweetheart, you can only see with one eye, I told you that you have to have one of us with you when you get out of bed." Carole responded, grabbing his arm.

"I'm getting better at walking on my own." He insisted, hating that he had to be assisted to the bathroom all of the time.

Carole raised an eyebrow. "Last night you walked directly into the kitchen table."

Blaine groaned. "I just wasn't paying good attention." He responded. "I think I'll even be fine to go home…"

"Blaine we've been over this. You can't be alone right now. I understand you like being independent but it's not safe yet." Carole replied, she had this discussion with him almost every day since he had gotten there.

Blaine shook his head. "I won't be alone. My mom got home this morning, she texted me." He told her.

Carole held back a sigh. She couldn't believe that after barely any contact with that woman while her son was _in the hospital,_ all he got was a text message when she got home. But despite his mother's flighty personality, it was clear Blaine loved her very much. When the subject had been brought up at the hospital, he was quick to give them a bunch of excuses for her. If he wanted to go home, she really couldn't stop him. "Are you sure? She's sticking around, right?"

Blaine smiled back at her. "Yeah she definitely is. I really appreciate you guys taking care of me but I'm ready to be home and in my own bed." He said quickly.

Carole nodded slowly. "Okay, once you get your stuff together, I'll drive you home."

"Thank you." Blaine replied, giving her a clumsy hug before hurrying to the guest room as much as he could with only one eye, his original trip to the bathroom forgotten.

As Carole watched him go, she sighed sadly. She really wished he'd just stay there. For one she felt more comfortable being able to keep an eye on him herself and secondly, she knew that Kurt would be angry when he got home from school and found him gone.

She was right.

"How could you have just let him go?" Kurt yelled when he realized Blaine wasn't there anymore. "His mom hasn't been around at all and he had surgery!"

"Hey, lower your voice." Burt stepped in. "I know you're upset but that doesn't give you a reason to yell."

Kurt groaned. "I'm sorry, I just don't understand…" he replied, a little hurt that Blaine didn't even run it by him before just leaving.

"Look Kurt, I know that it seems to you that she doesn't care but we don't know the full story. She's still his mother and he loves her. He wanted to go home. It wasn't meant to be personal." Carole explained to him softly.

Kurt sat down at the kitchen table. "I'm just worried about him."

"Why don't you go over and check on him? Just to make sure." She suggested.

"I don't know…he's never wanted me to meet her before so he probably doesn't want me there now." Kurt said, looking down at his hands.

"I'm sure it's not you, bud." Burt assured him, patting his shoulder. "Like Carole said, we don't know the full story."

They didn't learn it then either. The next day, Kurt received his letter from NYADA and everything else was seemingly forgotten about much to Blaine's relief. He knew that they all just cared a lot about him and honestly, he was very grateful for that, but he didn't want to explain his situation to them. He didn't want to tell them that his parents got divorced because of their differing views about Blaine being gay or that his mother never said anything but he knew she was a little bitter towards him because of it. He definitely didn't want to tell them that she spent her days living off alimony money and traveling around, leaving Blaine to fend for himself most of the time.

The only person who ever asked him about it was Finn.

Once Kurt and Rachel got their audition letters for NYADA, it seemed to be the only thing they thought about which left their boyfriends with a lot of free time. One night, both of them were up in Kurt's room going over sheet music while Finn and Blaine stayed in the latter's room to play video games.

"So I was talking to Puck the other day and he wanted me to ask you something…" Finn said, glancing over at Blaine.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "This can't be good…"

"Well we were talking and I mentioned that you were home alone a lot and-"

Blaine cut him off. "No. Absolutely not. I am not letting him throw a party at my house." He said, knowing exactly where Finn was going.

"Dude come on!" Finn said, pausing the game and putting the controller down. "You like…owe me one."

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion. "Why do I owe you one?"

"Because I didn't tell Kurt why you are always home alone." Finn responded. "And you know I have a hard time keeping secrets. Especially from him because well…he can be kind of scary."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Finn you don't know why. Believe it or not, things have changed in the last couple of years."

"So they're not always gone because they go on business trips and vacations without you?" Finn asked him.

"Alright so maybe it's kind of the same…" Blaine groaned laying back against his headboard. "But somethings did."

Finn looked back at him. "Like what?"

"I don't really want to get into it, Finn." Blaine sighed

"Come on. You would have told me before." He pointed out.

"The difference, I wasn't dating your brother before." Blaine mumbled. "And like you said before, you can't keep things from him."

Finn frowned. "Why are _you_ keeping things from him?" he countered.

"Because Finn, I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years. But as soon as Kurt knows he'll just want to help or pity me." Blaine explained.

"Oh come on, he's not going to pity you. He may kill your parents, sure but he won't pity you." Finn insisted.

"That's another thing, I know he'll tell my mom off and she doesn't deserve that. She's trying her best…" Blaine assured him.

"Trying her best? If she was, wouldn't she have been around when you were in the hospital?" Finn asked.

Blaine bit his lip. "She just couldn't get a flight…" he tried to say convincingly.

Finn sighed. "Look Blaine. I'm not going to make you tell him. But I think you should at least think about it."

Blaine looked down and nodded. He'd think about it and if Kurt asked him again what was going on, maybe he'd tell him. But it wasn't until his brother came home for the first time in years did things hit the fan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone. I was feeling kind of sad because it is the 3** **rd** **anniversary of Cory's death so I kind of wrote through my feelings. It is mostly Klaine but there's some brotherly Furt at the end. Please tell me what you think.**

Blaine walked into Kurt's bedroom, knocking even though the door was opened. He hadn't expected to come over that night and hadn't even called to say he would be so when Kurt looked up and saw him, he was a little surprised. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked softly. "I figured you'd be spending the night, hanging out with Cooper."

The younger boy shrugged as he walked over and plopped himself down on Kurt's bed. "He's at my dad's for dinner." That wasn't completely a lie. Cooper was at their father's house, just not for dinner but to borrow money.

Kurt frowned. He knew that Blaine's parents had been divorced but that was about the extent of his knowledge. "So? Why didn't you just go with him?" He replied.

Blaine sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't feel like it I guess." He responded, not really wanting to explain to him that he hadn't actually spoken to his father since the divorce. "And I wanted to see you."

"Oh no. You're not going to distract me from this. We need to talk." Kurt said, sitting up straighter.

Blaine frowned and sat up quickly. "What do you mean, we need to talk?" He asked, automatically getting defensive like he always did when the subject of his family was brought up.

"Look Blaine, you know everything about me. And about my family. Hell, you practically live here most of the time. But I know absolutely nothing about yours. The only reason I even knew you had a brother is because Finn mentioned it once and I've never met either of your parents." Kurt said with a sigh.

"There's nothing to talk about, okay? That's all." Blaine replied quickly. "Why does it even matter?"

Kurt looked at him pleadingly. "Blaine we've talked about _everything_ else. About our pasts, about what we want for the future. But you always stay quiet when I ask about your family and I don't understand it."

Blaine sighed. "I don't like talking about my family. We're not like you guys are." He said softly.

"You can trust me with anything Blaine." Kurt whispered softly, taking his hand.

He hung his head and took a deep breath. "My parents have never been the traditional parents. They had Cooper simply because my dad has no brothers and they needed someone to carry on the family name. When I was younger and Cooper was mad at me, he informed me that they never wanted to have me. And I know, usually siblings fight and they say stuff like that but he apologized so much after that I assumed it was the truth." He began to explain. "We had a nanny for a while until they decided Cooper was old enough to just watch me. When he moved out, he wasn't on the best terms with my dad because of he didn't go to college. My mom has never been cruel to us or anything. She just…doesn't like being tied down by us I guess. She loves us, I know she does but she's nothing like most moms."

Kurt listened patiently, feeling bad as he listened. Of course after the eye situation, he had assumed something was off but Blaine had insisted so much that she just couldn't get a flight home, he hadn't pushed the subject. Now though, Carole's comment about them only having kids as an obligation made sense.

"Then when I came out, it caused a rift between them. My mom immediately said that it was okay with her but then my dad through a fit. He hated that I was gay and the fact that she was okay with it." Blaine continued sadly. "They eventually divorced because of it and my mom…well she's never said anything but I know she blames me. And that's why she's never around. She's always got a new boyfriend who's taking her on some vacation."

Leaning forward, Kurt pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But you have to know, their divorce isn't your fault." He told him softly.

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. "I know, I just hate what's happened. I haven't spoken to him since and I never see her…" He mumbled, tears in his eyes.

"Shh it's okay." Kurt said, feeling horrible for him. He was such a good person and Kurt could not understand how his parents could treat him like this. It also made him feel an overwhelming urge to protect him.

It took him a few minutes to compose himself before, Blaine sat up. "So now you know why I don't talk about them. I'd just rather not because it makes me feel like crap."

Kurt nodded in understanding. "I know but I appreciate you telling me. I want to help in any way I can."

Blaine shook his head. "You just being you helps." He said quickly. "I've never really had anyone in my life who's been so outwardly loving towards me and it means so much to me. And your family have been so nice to me even though I did nothing to deserve it."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him. His words meant a lot to Kurt and he was so happy that he made Blaine feel that way. When he pulled away from the kiss, he cupped Blaine's cheeks. "Blaine you are an amazing person. That is what you did to deserve it. We all love you so much." He assured him.

Blaine smiled back. "I love you guys too."

Kurt nodded. "Good because we're not going anywhere." He said. "But where does your brother fall into this? I don't understand where the tension between you two comes from."

He shrugged. "The age difference between us is large and when he was a teenager, my parents forced him to take care of me. Back then, he was kind of bitter towards me because of it. And he was a teenager, he wasn't exactly responsible. Just ask Carole about how many times I spent the night because he forgot to pick me up. Then the time we do spend together, he acts more like an over bearing manager than an older brother. With all the crap our parents have put us through, I would rather a brother than a manager."

"I understand. I think you should talk to him though." Kurt told him, not wanting Blaine to lose all of his family. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a better relationship with you either."

"I really hope so." Blaine said softly, laying back in Kurt's bed again.

After Blaine and Cooper finally talked out their problems, they met Kurt and Finn at Breadstix. As the Hudson-Hummel brother waited, Kurt finally questioned Finn about what he knew about the Anderson family. "I don't know dude, Blaine told me stuff when we were younger about them never being around. Cooper was the only one I had ever met before. It always made Mom nervous I think. She always asked me if he mentioned his parents. He told me not to say anything so I never did. But one thing I know for sure is that we've only been brothers officially for a year and have had a lot of problems, but we still have a way better relationship than them."

Kurt sighed softly. "Well hopefully that will be different now. I think they need each other."

Finn nodded in agreement. "Yeah me too. Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't tell you his parents sucked before. He asked me not to because he thought it would upset you."

"It did upset me. I would love nothing more than to bitch out both of them. But I won't. And it's okay. I think I would have rather it come right from him anyways." Kurt replied.

The taller boy let out a breath. "Okay good." He said, glad that Kurt wasn't mad at him.

Kurt fiddled with the sugar packets that were on the table in front of him, biting his lip. Ever since Blaine had explained to him his family situation, he had been thinking about his own. Sure he knew he was lucky to have them but he had a new sense of that feeling now. It also made him think about the future a lot, about growing up and moving away to live his dream. Though he wanted to do that more than anything, he didn't want it to cause any space between him and his family. "Hey Finn?" he asked softly, looking back up at him.

"Yeah?" Finn replied looking back at him.

"No matter what happens in the future and after graduation, we're always going to be brothers, right?" He asked, voice quiet.

Finn raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Of course, dude. That's not something that's just going to go away. No matter what." He assured, holding his fist out.

Kurt laughed a bit and tapped his fist on his brother's. "Good."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello all. I know it has been a ridiculous amount of time since I've updated this fic but I was kind of stuck. However, last night I couldn't sleep and ended up planning the rest of the chapters out in my head. So hopefully I'll have more posted soon. Thanks to anyone still reading!**

For the first time in a very long time, Blaine was home alone on a Saturday night with nothing to do. Since he and Kurt had started dating, well actually since even before that, he had spent the vast majority of his Saturday nights with him. Usually it was their designated date night after all. But when Rachel demanded that they have a girl's night, Blaine just smiled at Kurt and told him to have fun.

He was happy that his boyfriend was having fun with his friends but a small part of Blaine was jealous too because now he didn't have anyone to hang out with. Usually when Kurt was out with his friends, Blaine would use it as an excuse to go visit the Warblers. But now, things were different.

Sure they had all apologized for the slushie incident and Blaine had accepted their apologies, but there was still a lot of tension there. The worst thing was that they had tried to explain to him that they didn't know Sebastian was going to hit him with it. They obviously didn't realize that to Blaine, them going after Kurt was even worse.

So now, he was alone with not many close friends. The girls had tried to invite him but he politely declined. As much as he liked all of them, he didn't want to intrude on Kurt's time with his friends. Also watching Twilight at Rachel's house didn't sound extremely appealing to him.

Blaine sighed softly and got up from his bed. He figured he might as well put on something more comfortable and watch the superhero movies he liked that Kurt didn't. As he was walking to his bathroom though, his phone began to ring. Frowning because he wasn't expecting any calls, he glanced at the screen.

 _Incoming Call: Noah Puckerman_

The caller ID made Blaine frown even more. Why the hell would Puck be calling him on a Saturday night? Or any night for that matter. They didn't exactly talk a lot. Curiosity got the better of him and he answered the phone. "Uh hello?"

"Anderson! Are you on your way yet?" Puck responded to him immediately, sounding a bit impatient.

"On my way where?" Blaine asked in confusion, trying to remember if they were supposed to have any spontaneous glee rehearsals tonight.

"Finn and Kurt's." Puck said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blaine shook his head. "But Kurt's at Rachel's…" he responded slowly, still confused.

Puck rolled his eyes. "No shit, dude. Which is why you should be here with the bros. We talked about this, video game night?"

Blaine thought back to the conversation he had with Finn and Puck the day before after glee. They had asked him what he was doing that weekend and when he told them he wasn't doing anything, they told him that they were having a video game tournament. Had they been inviting him by saying that? He hadn't thought so at the time but it was clear by Puck's words now that they had been. "Oh. Right. I'm on my way over, okay?"

Puck grinned. "Good. You and me are a team. Finn told me you could play so you're going to help me kick his ass." He responded.

Blaine smiled. "Sounds good. I'll see you soon." He said as he hung up.

A smile spread across Blaine's face as he quickly pulled his shoes on. While him and Finn had gotten closer again once they stopped fighting, they usually only spent time together during glee or when Kurt and Rachel were involved too. As for the other guys, he had been friendly with them but never really hung out with them outside of school. Now he was invited to bro night. It felt good to be included.

He arrived at the Hudmel house, Blaine walked right in. After Finn and Kurt had both insisted that he didn't really need to knock considering he practically lived there most of the time, he eventually gave in and began to let himself in. Walking in, he grinned when he saw all the guys in the living room waiting for him. "Hey guys."

Puck got up and pulled him down on the floor in front of the TV. "Took you long enough. Come on, we're up. We're playing Artie and Mike this round." He said handing him a controller.

Blaine nodded and took the controller to start the game. He figured that pleasantries and thanking them for the invite was not typical protocol for boy's night so he just jumped right in.

It turned out that Puck and Blaine actually kind of made a good team. They ended up beating everyone else, much to Finn's annoyance. "I should have never told you Blaine could play." Finn grumbled to Puck.

"Don't be jealous, Hudson. From now on me and Blaine are partners all the time, you're not getting him back." Puck informed him with a cocky smirk.

Finn shook his head. "That's not fair dude."

Blaine laughed. "As much as I appreciate you two arguing over me, I'm not one to get tied down. I'm probably not going to stick with one partner."

This time it was Finn's turn to laugh. "Not one to get tied down? Dude you and Kurt act like you're already married."

Blaine rolled his eyes a bit. "That's not what I meant. But you're not exactly one to talk considering you're the one that's engaged here."

"He's got you there, man." Puck responded. "I don't understand either of you. While Hummel's my boy and I can tolerate Rachel most of the time, I don't get the need to be so committed this young."

Finn shrugged. "I know what I want. And sleeping with a bunch of old ladies isn't what I want." He said, nudging Puck.

Puck laughed a bit but nodded and dropped the conversation; he guessed they just weren't in the same places in their lives.

Slowly the boys all began to head home, thanking Finn before leaving. Blaine was the last to go but Finn stopped him. "Dude, you live super far away and it's one in the morning. Crash here."

Blaine hesitated a bit. "I'm okay Finn, I appreciate it though."

Finn shook his head. "Kurt will kill me if he finds out I let you drive home so late. You can stay in his room. Somehow I don't think Burt will mind if you're there if Kurt isn't." He joked.

"Yeah I guess so." Blaine laughed a bit. "Thanks, Finn."

"No problem dude." He replied as he began to clean up the bowls and cups in the living room.

Blaine helped him bring everything into the kitchen before they both headed upstairs. Finn hesitated before they parted ways. "Can I ask you something?"

Blaine nodded, stopping at Kurt's doorway. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Everyone has been super opinionated about me and Rachel's engagement, except you. You never really said anything about it." Finn said.

"Oh. Well it's not really my business…" Blaine said softly.

Finn shook his head. "No I want to know. I know Kurt is really against it. It's okay if you are too."

"I'm not actually." Blaine said biting his lip. "And another reason I haven't said anything is because I know Kurt won't be happy that I don't agree with him. And while I see where him and the others are coming from, you and Rachel are my friends. I want you both to be happy and you obviously make each other very happy. If the logical next step for you guys is marriage, then I'm happy for you."

Finn smiled at him and nodded his head. "Thanks for understanding." He said softly before turning to go into his room.

Blaine watched him before deciding to speak up. "Thank you for inviting me tonight, you didn't have to…"

Finn turned back to him and frowned. "What are you talking about? We didn't invite you because we thought we had to Blaine, you're our bro. Why wouldn't you be invited to bro night?"

Blaine smiled brightly and nodded. "Still, thank you. Goodnight Finn." He said before heading into Kurt's bedroom.

For the first time since getting to McKinley, he felt like he really did belong with those people. He wasn't just 'Kurt's boyfriend' to them. He was their friend. And they were a good group of friends to have. Those feelings coupled with the fact that he got to wake up the next morning to Kurt playing with his hair made him realize that he really did love bro night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

Looking back on his first year of McKinley, Blaine would always think that it went by too fast. Everyone always says that about your senior year of High School but for him it was his junior year. In fact, he had actually wished that his senior year had gone by faster by the time he was graduated.

Between NYADA auditions, fights, a car accident, a suicide attempt, Nationals and finally graduation, the second half of that year went by faster than Blaine would have ever expected. It seemed like every week, something huge happened. And with all of the things that did, they forgot to appreciate the time they still had together.

Now Blaine was sitting in the choir room alone, trying to figure out when it was exactly he had forgot to appreciate what he had. Because now it was his senior year and he was more alone than he had ever felt in his life. Sure he had friends at school still, him and Sam had gotten a lot closer lately after all. But at that moment, Blaine didn't really know if he even deserved having friends.

Because now he didn't have Kurt.

Just thinking that, made Blaine want to dissolve into tears again. He pulled his knees up to his chest and waited for them to come but they didn't. With all the crying he had done since he had returned from New York, he wouldn't be at all surprised if he simply just didn't have any left.

Being at McKinley had never felt more wrong that it ever had. Sure, he had made friends with all of the New Directions but they were all Kurt's friends first. And he was sure they were all going to be pissed at him for what he had done. Why wouldn't they be? He hated himself for it too.

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts when the door to the choir room opened. He looked up to see who it was. Finn. He inwardly sighed and thought to himself, ' _speaking of people that probably hate me'_.

Quickly, Blaine grabbed his bag to try and leave the room but Finn reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder. He closed his eyes and turned to face him. "If you're going to punch me, go for it. I'm not going to stop you."

Finn sighed but decided to ignore his words. "Why did you do that to him?" he asked him.

Blaine took a deep breath and finally met Finn's eyes. "I don't know…I have no excuses. "

The taller boy nodded and stepped away from him, sitting down on one of the seats, still facing Blaine. "Look Blaine, we've been friends for a long time but…Kurt's my brother."

"I know." Blaine replied, looking down at his feet. This was what he had been expecting, especially from Finn. Of course he wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. If there was one thing he had always respected, even if he hadn't always understood what it was like himself, was Finn and Kurt's loyalty to each other and their family. "I'm going to stay away okay? I'm not going to ask you to talk to him for me or for you to even give a shit about me anymore."

Finn sighed softly. "I don't hate you okay? And I'm pretty sure the last thing you need right now is for any of us to be against you." He told him. "Just because you mad a mistake, it doesn't mean that you're not upset about this too. No ones going to turn against you because of this."

"You should…" Blaine said quietly, eyes tearing up again.

Getting up, Finn moved over to him and pulled him into a hug. He didn't say anything but it was clear to him that Blaine really needed one right now. Blaine hugged him back and took a deep breath to calm himself a bit so that he didn't end up sobbing like an idiot

Eventually, Blaine pulled away. "Thanks." He said softly as he took a deep breath.

Finn nodded. "I'm not going to just ignore you, Blaine. But I'm not getting in the middle of this either."

Blaine nodded. "I'm not…I won't…don't worry about it okay? I did this and I need to fix it myself."

"You better fix it." Finn responded quickly. "You hurt him more than he has been before."

"I know." Blaine whispered, shame and guilt overwhelming him.

Finn was going to reply but suddenly the choir room was filling up and the others, glad to see him home, were surrounding him. As he was being introduced to the new members, he saw Blaine slip out of the room.

He had meant what he said earlier; he wasn't just going to start ignoring Blaine. Kurt may be his brother and that meant he would always come first but he was worried about Blaine. The younger boy had always been such an optimistic person and now, it was hard to even recognize him. Finn didn't like it.

True to his word, Blaine never once asked Finn about Kurt or to tell him anything. It was obvious that he wanted to at some points but he never did. The same could not be said for Kurt however. It wasn't until after him and Rachel had blown in to town for Grease and left just as quickly.

Finn had his hands full all week. They needed to get ready for Sectionals, the Warblers were being pains in their asses, and for some reason, everyone decided they wanted to be superheroes that week. It made him really appreciate everything Mr. Schue had done for them over the years more than ever.

He was sitting in the choir room, trying to come up with a set list when his phone started going off. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw that it was Kurt and answered quickly. "Hey, bro. What's up?"

"Hey Finn." Kurt said with a bit of a smile. "I thought I'd call and say hi. We haven't really talked a lot later."

Finn smiled. "I'm glad you did. I'm trying to plan the set list for Sectionals and it's making my head hurt. I need a distraction."

Kurt chuckled a bit. "Good. How's that going by the way? The New Directions I mean."

"Oh everything is all messed up. So…it's normal I guess." Finn responded.

"Well I'm glad to hear not much has changed." Kurt responded. "What's the drama this week?"

Finn sighed. "The Warbler's stole our Nationals trophy."

"They what?" Kurt asked quickly, eyes widening. "So much for them playing fair…"

Finn hummed. "They have a new and even more annoying captain this year. So that's what we're dealing with right now." 

Kurt was quiet for a second before finally responding. "How uh…how is everyone taking it?"

"We're all working on getting it back. Though they're not going to make it easy for us." Finn responded, fiddling with the diorama of the glee club.

"But how is it effecting certain members that have a connection to the Warbler's?" Kurt asked quietly.

Finn sat back in his chair with a sigh. "You really want to know the answer to that question?"

The other end of the line was quiet again, this time for longer. Finn could tell that Kurt was really trying to consider the question. "Yes. I do." He said after a minute.

"Alright. Well he may transfer back." Finn said even though just the thought of Blaine going back there gave him knots in his stomach. Not only would they be losing one of their strongest members but also he was also afraid of what would happen to him if he exiled himself back to Dalton.

"What? Why would he do that?" Kurt asked quickly like it was the worst idea he had heard in his life.

Finn got up from his seat and glanced out the door to see if anyone else was around. It really wasn't a secret but he didn't want Blaine to know that he was talking to Kurt about him. "Well he's been isolating himself from all of us and that would just be the next step. And he says that there's too many memories here."

Kurt can't help but roll his eyes. "Oh right because there's absolutely none at Dalton." He muttered.

"I'm just telling you what I know." Finn sighed. "I'm not saying it makes sense. But since you're not hear to hate him in person, he's taken to hating himself."

"I don't hate him." Kurt mumbled softly.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "You don't?" He asked.

"I'm mad and I'm hurt and I don't know how I'd ever be able to trust him again. But no, I don't hate him." Kurt admitted.

Finn sighed softly and nodded. "I understand."

Kurt bit his lip. "Okay, you gave me an update, do you want one?"

"No." Finn said quickly. "I don't want to know what she's doing with him."

"I'm sorry." Kurt said softly.

Finn shrugged. "Don't be. I'll get over it." He said unconvincingly.

Kurt was about to point out how unsure he sounded but decided not to. "I should get going but…" He paused before sighing. "Don't let him leave, okay? That school isn't the same as it was when he was there. It's not going to be good for him."

"I won't. Sam and me won't let him. We're working on it." Finn assured him.

"Good." Kurt said. "I'll talk to you soon."

Finn nodded. "Bye bro." He said before hanging up the phone.

The next time Finn saw Blaine that day, he debated telling him about Kurt asking about him. He thought that maybe if he knew that Kurt wanted him to stay at McKinley, he would. But eventually decided against it. Kurt probably wouldn't have appreciated him telling him that.

Luckily Sam was able to get through to him and Blaine not only decided to stay but he was finally talking to them again. Finn really hoped that meant things would start to get better. For all of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

It was days like this that Finn Hudson forgot why he was going to college in the first place. School had never been his strong suite and now here he was, voluntarily continuing with his education. Gripping his backpack strap even tighter as he walked out of his classroom and tried to figure out what the chances where that he actually did well.

Contrary to popular belief, Finn wasn't stupid. At least that's what Kurt always told him. He just didn't learn as easily as other people. The entirety of his senior year, Kurt had learned a lot of patience as they studied together. Kurt was good at helping him though. Somehow, he always got through to him eventually. Unfortunately, Kurt was in New York now so Finn was on his own. Sure Puck tried to help him out but he wasn't exactly good at keeping him focused.

Shaking his hand, Finn headed towards his dorm. He had nothing due for the next day so he was going to spend his night playing some video games online with his friends. Guilt filled him a bit when he realized he hadn't really been to see his friends at McKinley at awhile. He had promised to help out with glee but it turned out college kept you pretty busy.

Actually he had been too busy for anything lately. He hadn't even been home in weeks. What he should have been doing is helping his mom take Burt to his doctor's appointments. From what he had heard though, Blaine had been doing that. At first he thought he was only doing it to get back in Kurt's good graces but then he thought better of it. As much as Blaine wanted Kurt back, he knew he'd be doing no matter the circumstances.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he made the decision to go home instead of hiding in his dorm room. As he went to call his mom to let her know, he frowned because he already had three missed calls from her. There were also multiple texts from Kurt. Dread filled his stomach, his mind immediately thinking something must have happened to Burt.

Worriedly, he called his mom back without looking at Kurt's messages. She answered after only two rings. "Finn, thank God. Are you okay?" She asked, sounding a bit out of breath.

Finn frowned. "Me? What? Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. Are you guys all right? You called me a bunch of times and Kurt's been texting me…" he responded.

"Sweetie, have you been to McKinley today?" Carole asked him.

"No, I haven't been in awhile. Why?" Finn relaxed a bit, thankful that nothing was wrong with any of his family.

Carole took a deep breath. "We were watching the news, apparently there's a shooter in the school." She told him.

"A shooter?" Finn asked in confusion. A bit of panic rose within him as he began to realize what was going on. "Like…with a gun?"

"Yeah, with a gun." She said. "We talked to Kurt. He said that the glee club has been tweeting about it. He hasn't spoken to anyone yet but he thinks they were in glee when it started."

Finn was quiet for a second as his mind tried to process all of the information. "I'm on my way there now." He said, beginning to jog to the parking lot to get his car.

"Honey, there's nothing you can do there right now…" Carole tried to convince him.

He shook his head quickly. "There is. I can be there for them when they get out because they're going to. "

Carole sighed. "Their parents and the teachers will be there for them. I'd really rather you not go down there."

"Mom, they're my friends. And my students." Finn said as he got to his car. "Also, what if some of their parents aren't there? They need someone there for them."

Carole deflated a bit because she knew what she really meant by that. Over the years, she had met almost all of the parents of her sons' friends. Except for one of them. "Okay. Just be careful."

"I will. I'll call you later." Finn said before hanging up his phone and speeding to McKinley.

When Finn arrived at the school, there were cops and ambulances all over the parking lot. He jumped out of his car and ran towards the door where people were crowded. His body sagged in relief when he saw that the crowd was the glee club just coming out of the building.

As he approached them, Sam spotted him and smiled a bit. "Finn!" He said, moving out of the group and going to hug his friend.

Finn hugged him back tightly. "I'm so glad you guys are alright. You are all alright, right?" he asked, realizing he hadn't checked to see if they all were there.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we're all okay. Physically at least." He said as he pulled away from him.

Finn began to greet all of them, making sure to hug each and everyone of them, including Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste. The kids gathered around him and told him how happy they were that he came, telling him they missed him. He took a deep breath and smiled a bit.

 _Oh yeah,_ he thought, _this is why I'm going to college._

The feeling of all of them looking up to him was worth all of the bad tests his professors would give him. He couldn't wait to be a teacher.

Slowly all of the kids left as their parents showed up. Even Sam's parents from out of state made it there quickly. Eventually though, Finn was standing there with Will alone now that all of the kids were gone. They said goodbye to each other and Finn headed back to his car. As he did, someone caught his eye.

A few cars down from him in the parking lot was Blaine, alone. That's when Finn realized that they hadn't seen Blaine's parents come to get him. The younger boy must have slipped away when no one was paying attention. Sighing sadly, Finn jogged over to Blaine to stop him before he got into his car. "You really shouldn't be alone right now."

Blaine looked up in surprise. He had been so sure that no one had seen him leave. While everyone else was waiting for their parents, he had stuck around for awhile hoping that maybe his mom would show up. He knew that she was supposed to be leaving for a trip that afternoon but maybe, just maybe, she had saw the news before she left and didn't go. Clearly he was wrong.

Sighing when he saw Finn walk up to him, he turned away to unlock his car. "I'll be fine Finn." He said softly.'

Finn put his hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you will be but you're not right now. Dude, your hands are shaking like crazy. You shouldn't even be driving."

Blaine hung his head and turned back around to Finn. "Finn…I just want to go home and forget today ever happened."

"Come home with me. You need people around you that care about you." Finn told him.

Finally, Blaine looked up at him, obviously trying to hold himself together. "You…are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

Finn rolled his eyes in a way that would make Kurt proud. "You're not intruding. You're family, dude. Now come on, I'll drive." He said, leading Blaine back to his car.

"Thanks, Finn." Blaine said softly, getting into his car. "That means a lot."

"No problem." Finn assured him as he began to drive towards home. "When we get there though, you need to call Kurt. He's been texting me every five minutes to ask about you."

Blaine perked up a bit. "He has?" he asked him.

"Of course he has. You and everyone else could have died today, Blaine. He's freaking out." Finn responded. "I don't really know what's going on with you two right now but he loves you Blaine."

He wiped his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah…talking to Kurt would be really great right now." He said softly.

Finn smiled. "Good. And then after we can play video games. It's mind numbing and it'll be perfect to distract you. We can play Mario Kart." He said, deciding that Call of Duty was not a good idea.

"You just want to take advantage of me being distracted to beat me for once." Blaine joked with him.

He couldn't help but laugh and glance over at him. "Whatever you say, dude."

After Blaine got off of the phone with Kurt that day, he let Carole coddle him for a while. It actually was really nice and he needed it right now. Talking to Kurt had helped him a bit but it felt kind of empty with him not being there so being able to spend time with his ex's family helped a lot.

Eventually, Blaine and Finn went up to start playing Mario Kart. They didn't talk for a while aside from an occasional groan of dissatisfaction. After a few games though, Finn paused the game. "I should have been there today." He said looking down.

Blaine turned to him and shook his head quickly. "What? No. I'm glad you weren't there. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Finn sighed softly. "I still wish I was there. I abandoned you guys. I said I would be around and I haven't been."

"We understand, Finn. Really. We're all so glad that you've figured out what you want to do. You're going to make a good teacher but you can't become one if you don't focus on your schooling." Blaine told him.

"It's harder than I expected. The whole college thing. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that I'm doing it but it is tough." Finn admitted to him.

Blaine frowned a bit. "I can help if you want." He told him.

Finn looked up. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah of course. I can come to campus a few times a week or you can come here. Whatever you want to do. I want to see you succeed, Finn." Blaine told him.

"That would be awesome man, thank you." Finn said excitedly, holding out his fist.

Blaine smiled and tapped his fist against Finn's. "No problem."

The two of them went back to playing their games, talking casually and making a plan for when they would both be free to study together. Looking back on his senior year, there was a lot of things that Blaine would regret. One of the things he definitely didn't regret, however, was the weeks he spent with Finn.

As it turned out, the time they spent together would be cut shorter than Blaine had ever expected so he was glad he made the most of the time they did get.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

 **Author's Note: TW for canon character death.**

Blaine was a very heavy sleeper. So much so that sometimes it was a problem. Once when he and Kurt were at Dalton, they had fallen asleep while studying. He was sleeping so soundly that when the fire alarm went off, it took Kurt ten minutes to get him to wake up. Luckily it had never really been a problem more than that.

However, there was one night that Blaine had woken up to his phone going off twice. Despite it being a Friday night, he had been so exhausted all week that he had gone to bed relatively early. At midnight though, he woke up to his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He mumbled, answering without looking to see who it was as he struggled to sit up.

"Blaine!" Finn shouted through the phone, probably to compete with the noise in the background.

Blaine rubbed his eyes as he sat up finally. "Finn? " He asked tiredly. "What's going on?"

"I was just tell'n my friends about you." Finn slurred into the phone.

"Are you drunk?" Blaine questioned him with a sigh.

Finn didn't answer his question and kept talking. "Remember Rachel's party? It was so not cool that you kissed Rachel. Cause Kurt was super into you and Rachel's mine. I don't care what she thinks now but we're gonna get married." He insisted quickly. "But that's not the point. Remember how you kept saying it was cool me and Kurt were brothers?"

Blaine thought he was going to continue but when he didn't, he responded. "Umm I only kind of remember most of that night."

"But now, we're gonna be brothers too! Cause you're marrying Kurt!" Finn said excitedly.

The younger boy smiled and nodded. "That's awesome Finn. I didn't think of it like that before but you're right."

It had only been a few weeks since he and Kurt had gotten engaged and he was still floating on cloud nine. Originally, Finn had supposed to be there but a test had come up and Blaine had insisted he not skip it. They had been working hard in their study sessions so there was no way he'd let Finn miss it.

"It's so awesome. I'm so happy for you guys. You're like the best couple ever." Finn told him.

"Thanks Finn. I'm glad we have your support." Blaine said softly. He knew that Finn was definitely drunk but the taller boy always got more honest when he was drunk than anything else.

Finn nodded and dropped down on a couch that was near him. "Of course. You supported me and Rachel when we were engaged, even if it didn't happen." He replied but then sighed. "Blaine…do you think that me and Rachel will get married?"

Blaine smiled a bit sadly, he knew that Finn was usually confident that they would end up together again but sometimes he doubted it. "I do." He assured him honestly. "I don't know when it'll happen but it will."

"Thanks, bro." Finn replied softly, smiling again. "I'm really happy we're going to be brothers now. I love Kurt but you'll actually play video games with me."

He laughed. "I'm happy to be your brother too."

"Kurt called me earlier. Guess what he asked me." Finn said with a grin, remembering the conversation with his brother.

Blaine knew exactly what Kurt had asked him but he decided to go along with it. "What's that?"

"He wants me to be his best man!" Finn told him. "Of course I said yes cause why wouldn't I? That's cool with you, right?"

"It's more than cool with me, Finn. I think you could be the best, best man for Kurt. Plus, we both have the same friends so we decided that both of our wedding parties could be one big one instead of separate ones." Blaine explained to him.

"Awesome!" Finn responded. "I'm glad cause you're like my best and oldest friend."

Blaine smiled and tried not to tear up a bit. "You're mine too, Finn." He said softly.

Finn heard his name called from another room. "I gotta go, dude. I'll talk to you soon."

"Hey, where are you anyways?" Blaine asked quickly before he could hang up.

"Off campus house for a party. Why?" He asked, confused.

Blaine bit his lip. "I just…call me if you need a ride home, okay?"

Finn shook his head quickly. "Don't worry, it's super close to my dorm. I can walk."

"Okay, if you're sure." Blaine said taking a deep breath. "Have a goodnight, Finn."

"You too, bro." Finn said before hanging the phone up.

Putting his phone down, Blaine laid back on the bed with a smile. As he curled back up to try and fall back to sleep, he thought about Finn's words. He hadn't thought of him and Kurt getting married, as gaining a new family before but it seemed like that is exactly what was going to happen. He couldn't be happier about that.

It felt like he had only been back to sleep for a few minutes when his phone went off again that night. Blaine was going to ignore it but when he remembered his request for Finn to call him for a ride if he needed one he grabbed it and answered it. "Hey, you need me to come get you?" He said with a yawn.

The voice on the other end of the phone wasn't Finn's though. It was Kurt's. I t was Kurt sobbing to be exact. "I-It's m-me…" He said through the tears.

Blaine sat up straighter, feeling completely awake. "Baby? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, panicking a bit and trying to remember if he had enough money for a plane ticket to New York at the moment.

Kurt kept sobbing, obviously trying to speak but he couldn't manage the words. This just made Blaine even more worried. Thinking about it, he didn't think he had ever heard Kurt this upset. "F-Finn…" he was finally able to mumble.

Blaine frowned. "What about Finn? I was just talking to him a few hours ago…"

And that was when the world came crashing down around Blaine. In just four hours, he had gone from being extremely happy about something Finn had said to him to trying to comfort Kurt over the phone.

Because Finn was gone.

Just like that, Blaine went into crisis mode. It wasn't time for him to be upset. He needed to be there for Kurt and for everyone else. In another four hours, he was at the airport to pick up Kurt and Rachel.

Both of them were a mess, as he expected them to be. As he drove them back to Lima, they were all quiet. Blaine glanced in the rear view mirror and looked at Rachel. He tried to imagine what she was going through and immediately thought against it. Thinking about it was too horrible so he focused back on the road and squeezed Kurt's hand tighter.

After dropping off Rachel with her Dads', he drove to Kurt's house. He wanted to say something, anything really, but he couldn't think of anything that could possibly help. They parked in the driveway and Blaine turned to him.

Kurt glanced back at him and could see that his mind was working overtime to figure out what to say. He sighed a bit and leaned over to kiss Blaine's cheek. "It's okay. I know you want to help but I just…I don't think anything will right now." He whispered, looking down.

Blaine nodded and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

"I know." He whispered. "What about you? Are you okay?" Kurt asked him.

"Don't worry about me. Go be with your family." Blaine replied, not wanting Kurt to know how absolutely devastated he felt. His feelings didn't matter right now after all. It was Kurt's brother after all.

Kurt nodded and kissed his cheek one more time before getting out of the car and disappearing into the house.

The rest of the day, Blaine spent cooking. It was something he usually did when he was stressed out and for once it could actually be helpful. He made a bunch of meals that could be easily heated up later on. By the time he was done, he had a stack for both the Hummel's and the Berry's. He had thought about making something for the Schuester's too because God knew Mr. Schue wasn't taking this well but he decided against it. He wasn't sure how Mrs. Pillsbury-Shuester would feel about food being prepared by other people so he held off for now.

After dropping everything off, he headed home and went up to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and listened to the silence for a while before letting his feelings out and sobbing violently.

How could things have gone from so amazing to so horrible in such a short amount of time?

Blaine hadn't even asked what happened. He didn't know why, maybe because it didn't matter in the long run. No matter what happened to Finn, the result would still be the same.

What did matter to him though was how it could have been prevented. As he pulled his knees up to his chest and cried into them, Blaine wondered what he could have done to stop this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

Despite usually loving attention, Blaine was pretty good at disappearing into the background and staying out of everyone's way when he wanted to. As long as he kept his mouth shut, it really wasn't that difficult. In the days and weeks that followed Finn's funeral, that's exactly what he did.

Everyone was attempting to go back to normal, especially with Nationals and graduation right around the corner, but most were failing. Mr. Schue for once didn't push them to talk or to do anything really. It occurred to Blaine though that it was probably because he didn't want to do that either.

That was, until he decided that he had to do something and made one week's lesson a memorial for Finn. All of the former and current members of the New Directions found their way back to the choir room again and tried their best to move on together. Well except for Rachel.

It was harder said than done though. With emotions running so high, there was yelling and crying and singing almost constantly. Still, Blaine kept his mouth shut and stayed out of the way. He figured it would be the best for everyone if he did.

One of the days after school, Kurt asked him to come back to his house. Blaine hadn't exactly been a stranger to the house since Finn's death. In fact, he was there a lot. Once Kurt had to return to New York, Blaine had taken it upon himself to watch out for Burt and Carole. Time hadn't been very healing for them just yet and he knew how worried Kurt was about them so he did what he could.

Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed watching him pace in front of him. They had been silent for twenty minutes and it was starting to make Blaine feel a bit uncomfortable and nervous. "Have you decided what you're going to sing this week?" he asked softly.

Kurt stopped pacing and deflated a bit. "I don't think I can. I want to, I just…there's nothing good enough. Nothing that sums up what I feel like I need to say."

"I understand." Blaine replied quietly, still keeping his eyes trained on him. "Contrary to popular belief, it is possible to express yourself other than song."

Letting out a small laugh, Kurt went to sit next to Blaine on the bed. "Don't let Mr. Schue hear you say that." He joked, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder.

The two of them laid there in silence for a little while before Kurt looked back up to Blaine's face. "What about you?" he asked.

Blaine sighed. "I'm not going to sing either. I don't think it's a good idea."

Kurt frowned and sat up to look at him better. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" he asked him.

Biting his lip, Blaine looked away from him. "Everyone's upset and lashing out at each other and the last thing I want to do is sing something just to be called an attention whore and get accused of trying to make it about me."

"No one is going to do that." Kurt assured him quickly.

"They always do that, Kurt. And I get it; I know I can be just as annoying as Rachel was when it comes to that stuff. Why would now be any different?" He asked him.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "It's not going to happen this time. You have every right to be as upset as everyone else." He told him.

"I just don't feel like I do." Blaine shrugged, standing up now because he beginning to feel overwhelmed. He had been successfully avoiding a conversation about his own feelings for a few weeks and he had a feeling Kurt wasn't just going to let it go this time.

"I'm worried about you." Kurt said, studying him carefully. "You haven't so much as shed a tear in front of me since any of this happened. And I asked around and it hasn't happened with them either. You're not handling this well…"

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm fine Kurt. I'm dealing with it. I'm more worried about you than me."

"And I appreciate that, believe me I do. But that doesn't mean you should be neglecting your own feelings. Seriously, I'm beginning to think you don't even care." Kurt responded.

Turning back towards Kurt, Blaine's eyes became dark and his posture became even more guarded than before. "I care." He responded, the words coming out harsh.

Kurt knew that he had said the wrong thing but he was honestly getting frustrated with his fiancé. Obviously Blaine cared but he was hiding it really well. And Kurt didn't like that. "Well then show it. Stop hiding your emotions from me! We're going to be married, Blaine! It's a two way street. You can't just hide your emotions from me."

Blaine groaned a bit. "Why can't I just deal with this my own way?" He questioned him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because your way of dealing with it is not dealing with it at all. That's not healthy Blaine! He was the first friend you had…" Kurt said, raising his voice.

"Stop it!" Blaine yelled at him. After the words left Blaine's mouth, they both stared at each other in shock. Blaine had never raised his voice at Kurt like that before. Not even when they fought. Taking a deep breath, Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head. "I have to go." He said before turning around and walking out of the room and the house. Kurt called after him but he never stopped.

For the rest of the week, Blaine avoided everyone at all costs. Including Kurt. He knew they were all watching him though. Like they thought he was five seconds from a break down. The thing was, Blaine knew that they were right.

Everything Kurt had said was true. He hadn't been properly dealing with Finn's death. Since the day it happened, he hadn't allowed himself to dwell on it and focused on everyone else. But as the week went on, Blaine could feel his resolve slowly breaking.

Rachel coming back was what pushed him over the edge.

Kurt sat next to Blaine as Rachel stood in front of all of them. They hadn't spoken much since Blaine had left the other day but right now it didn't matter because they needed each other.

As she sang, the two of them held on to each other like if they let go, they'd lose each other forever. Kurt's eyes were glued to Rachel the whole time and he didn't notice that Blaine was crying until he heard a sob escape. He glanced at him quickly and could finally see all of the pain that Blaine had been hiding away.

Once the song ended, everyone got up to hug Rachel. They all held on to each other tightly, needing the comfort of their friends. Kurt turned his head to glance at Blaine but he realized he wasn't there. He scanned his friends and still, there was no sign of Blaine.

Kurt slowly extracted himself from the group and left the room, looking for Blaine. As he walked down the hallway, he could hear violent sobs coming from somewhere close by. He turned the corner to where the memorial at Finn's old locker was. There on the floor in front of it was Blaine crying his heart out.

Tears continued to pool in Kurt's own eyes as he walked over to him and sat on the floor with him. Without a word, Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and held him tightly as he cried.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Blaine began to calm down a bit. He wiped his eyes and sucked in a deep breath before turning to Kurt. "I'm sorry…"

"Shh, it's okay." Kurt said softly, cupping his cheek.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and leaned into Kurt's touch. "I…I thought you were him. That night. When you called to tell me what happened…"

Kurt frowned a bit and then remembered how Blaine had answered the phone that night. "Why? Were you expecting him to call you?"

"I…we talked a few hours before. I told him to call me if he needed a ride." Blaine whispered, looking down.

"Oh." Kurt said softly, heart beating quickly. He knew all too well what was about to come out of Blaine's mouth next and he was right.

"I should have gone to get him after the first call. I could have prevented this." Blaine told him, breathing heavily. "This is my fault."

Kurt shook his head quickly and took a hold of Blaine's face so that he was looking him in the eyes. "This isn't your fault. Please do not blame yourself. Is this why you've been acting like this? Like you have no right to grieve with the rest of us?"

Blaine just closed his eyes and nodded, tears beginning to fall again. "I'm sorry…" He whimpered again.

Without a word, Kurt pulled Blaine close again, hugging him as tight as he could manage. "I mean it when I say this, you are not at fault. I don't think so and no one else ever would either. We all have regrets, okay? Every single one of us have spent the last few weeks dwelling on the what ifs, wondering if they could have stopped this from happening. You're not alone in this."

Blaine nodded a bit and held on to Kurt tightly. Things weren't better, they wouldn't be for a long time but Blaine felt a sense of relief from finally voicing his doubts and letting himself be upset. Kurt had been right, not dealing with it was worse than letting himself feel the pain.

The two of them sat there for a while, holding each other in the hallway. They didn't care who else was around or saw them. They knew that for once, no one was going to give them any trouble right now.

Before leaving that day, Blaine went back to the choir room to grab his bag that he left before. When he walked in he stopped when he saw Rachel alone in there. "Oh sorry, I just need to grab my bag."

Rachel smiled a bit and shook her head. "Your fine. It's just nice to be in here right now."

Blaine nodded and grabbed the bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Yeah, it is." He agreed. "None of us thought you would come…"

"I know. But I couldn't stay away. I realized that being on my own is far worse than being here. Even with all of the memories." Rachel said softly.

"I understand. We're all here for you." Blaine assured her.

Rachel stood up and hugged him. "Thanks, Blaine." She said before pulling away.

Blaine was about to turn and leave before changing his mind. "Hey Rach? The last time I talked to him, he told me that he was going to marry you. No matter what."

Tears flooded her eyes and for a second, Blaine regretted saying it but then she hugged him again. "I really needed to hear that." She said softly.

He tightened his arms around her, rubbing her back. Somehow, someway, they were all going to get through this. It was probably just going to take a while.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I got the idea for this chapter while watching the season 5 Nationals episode and from that idea came the idea for this whole story. It took me a while to get it out because I wanted to make sure it was exactly what I wanted. So I hope you like it.**

Blaine sat on his hotel room bed, staring out the window at the city. He had been sharing a room with Sam and Artie but they had both left. Artie had mentioned he was taking Kitty out and Sam… well Blaine wasn't entirely sure where he had went. He hadn't bothered to ask because he was just glad that he was going. As much as Blaine loved him, sometimes Sam could be a little much and he wasn't really in the mood to hear his friend's new impressions.

Now, he was thankfully alone with his thoughts. Which wasn't entirely the best thing in the world at the moment but it was better than being around people. Logically, he knew he should be out exploring Los Angeles or maybe even going to visit his brother but he didn't feel up to it.

From across the room, he could hear his phone buzzing. He was assuming that it was most likely Kurt because he was pretty much the only one who would call him that wasn't with him on this trip. Blaine decided to ignore it though, opting to call him back later and make an excuse about getting in some last minute practices that day. It wasn't a total lie anyways; Mr. Schue did want them to be downstairs in a little while to practice.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He needed this performance to be flawless because there was so much riding on it. For once, singing wouldn't be an escape from the stress of life; it would be what caused him even more stress. And he wasn't totally sure how to deal with that.

Taking a deep breath, he got up from the bed and began to hum to himself as he went through the choreography. It had to have been the millionth time he did. Still, he wasn't satisfied. Kurt had told him to enjoy this weekend because once it was over nothing would be the same. Blaine knew he was right but he still preferred to practice.

He was halfway through his second go of 'More Than A Feeling' when a knock came to the door. Blaine didn't stop but sighed. "It's your room too Sam, you don't have to knock." He called, not moving towards the door.

"It's not Sam, sweetie." The voice came from the other side of the door. Blaine froze, it was Carole. "Can I come in?"

Blaine quickly went to the door to open it. He had been a little surprised when Burt and Carole had announced that they were coming with them to Nationals but he understood why they would want to. Them being there was making him more nervous though. "Sorry, I just assumed it was Sam. Come on in." He said as he opened the door, plastering a smile on his face.

Carole nodded and walked into the room, studying his face. "Sam and Tina are with Burt right now. I thought I would come talk to you."

"Umm talk to me about what?" Blaine asked her, frowning a bit. This was the first time since Finn's death since the two of them had been alone together. Mostly because Blaine always made sure they weren't. After everything that happened, he really had no idea what to say to her.

"Well we've been a little worried about your behavior." Carole told him, studying him closely, enough to see him tense a little bit. "You've been so jumpy and nervous since we got here. And Kurt keeps texting his Dad asking if you're okay because he's worried and you're not answering your phone."

Blaine sighed. "I'm fine. I was just practicing, that's why I didn't answer Kurt's call." He explained.

Carole tilted her head. "That really doesn't explain the behavior stuff, honey." She reminded him.

"It's a competition, the last one of my high school career. It's important to me. That's why I'm nervous." Blaine said with a shrug, sitting down at the bottom of one of the beds.

"You're not very good at keeping things to yourself." Carole reminded him. "Do you remember when you were twelve and you told me that your mother had come to pick you up? You tried to leave quickly before I realized no car had driven up. But I did. And then you tried to reason that you weren't lying because you were technically still going to get a ride…"

Blaine blushed a bit and nodded with a sigh. "Taking the bus is getting a ride…"

Carole sighed. "Blaine you were twelve and had never taken the bus before in your life. You didn't even know which one you had to take. The point is, I can tell when you're only partially telling the truth because you think it's not technically lying."

"Okay fine, maybe there is something else bothering me besides the fact that it's my last competition but it's not important." Blaine insisted, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and not meeting her eyes.

"If it's bothering you, it's important." Carole replied, sitting down next to him. "Blaine, you can talk to me about anything…"

"Not this." Blaine said, cutting her off quickly and standing up to walk away. "I'll talk to Kurt, okay? I promise."

Carole was taken aback by his reply, feeling a little hurt that Blaine didn't want to talk to her about what was bothering him. He always had before. Then she realized what the problem was. Before Finn died, he would have. Since then though, he had been around but he hadn't spent more than five seconds alone in a room with her.

That's when she remembered how Kurt had told her about the guilt Blaine had been feeling about Finn. How it had made him feel like he wasn't allowed to grieve like the rest of them. Kurt had assured her that Blaine didn't feel that way anymore but now she wasn't so sure that was true.

The thing was, talking about Finn wasn't easy for her. She was beginning to think that it never would be again. But now it seemed, she needed to. For Blaine's sake. There was no way she could let him go on feeling this way and she wasn't so sure that he would talk to Kurt about it.

Carole took a deep breath and readied herself for this conversation before she spoke again. "Blaine, Kurt told me about how you were feeling after Finn past away." She said softly, the last few words feeling like acid as they left her mouth.

Blaine froze, his back still towards her. He bit his lip and shook his head. "That's not what this is about." He whispered before turning around. "But I…I'm so sorry. I should have gone to get him…"

"I'm not mad at you, Blaine. You don't have to apologize." Carole responded. "Are you sure that's not what this is about?"

He sighed and hung his head. "I still feel bad about that, I'm not going to lie. But this is something different."

"Then I don't understand why you won't tell me." Carole replied.

"It still has to do with Finn." Blaine replied with a sigh. "I assumed you wouldn't want to talk about this. You have every reason not to."

Carole nodded. "Maybe you're right. But I want you to talk to me. Even if hearing whatever you have to say hurts."

Blaine looked up at her, like he was trying to figure out if she meant it or not. When it was clear to him that she wasn't going to change her mind, he nodded and started talking. "When Finn took over glee club, I kind of gave him a hard time. It was an adjustment for all of us and things didn't go well at first. But as time went on, things got better and it turned out that Finn was actually really good at teaching us. Then he decided to go to school and become one. I was really happy for him, you know? He struggled for so long trying to figure out what he wanted out of life and he finally found something he was passionate about."

He paused to take a deep breath, tears now prickling his eyes. "He would have made a great teacher. And he would have made a difference in a lot of kid's lives. But now, he can't. He's never going to be able to achieve his dreams and help others achieve theirs. The only people he got to teach were us; this glee club. Now we're his only legacy. And if we don't win this for him, we'll be letting him down and disappointing him. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for that."

Carole listened to him intently, tears streaming down her own face as he spoke. Listening to his words just confirmed something that she had known for a long time: despite the fights and the years apart, Finn had meant a lot to Blaine. And that meant a lot to her. Sure she knew how much her son had meant to all of his friends that much had always been obvious to her. It wasn't the same with Blaine though. He cared for him like he was his flesh and blood. The same way Burt and Kurt had cared for him.

She didn't speak right away; she only stood up and walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Blaine immediately clung to her in return, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he cried softly.

They stood like that for a little while before Carole pulled away just a bit to look at him. "No matter the outcome of this competition, you won't be disappointing him. Honestly, I think he would just be proud that you got here and are competing after everything."

Blaine nodded, sniffling a little and wiping his eyes. "I still want to win this for him though." He said softly.

"I know you do." Carole replied. "I want you to too. But I don't want you to beat yourself up about it."

"I know." Blaine said with a nod, stepping further back to collect himself. "I'm sorry for unloading all of this on you…"

Carole shook her head. "I asked you to, remember?" She said with a smile. "And hearing those things, about how much you believed in him, it made me happy."

Blaine smiled softly. "I'm glad." He said, hugging her again quickly.

When Carole pulled away, she pulled out a small photograph out of her pocket. "I was going to give this to you before the competition but I think you could use it now. I found it when we were packing up Finn's room and I want you to keep it." She said, handing it to him.

Blaine took the picture from her and looked down at it. It was a picture of him and Finn from the first summer they had met. The size difference between them already stood out with Finn giving Blaine a piggyback ride. The two of them had large grins on their faces as they looked at the camera. He looked back up at her and smiled. "Thank you. I don't have any pictures of the two of us back then…"

"Well when we get home, I'll make you copies of the ones I have, okay?" Carole asked him with a smile.

Blaine nodded. "That would be amazing, thank you." He said, taking one more look at the picture. "I should go, Mr. Schue wants us downstairs to practice." He said when he realized the time.

Carole nodded. "Go on then. And when you're done, don't forget to call Kurt. He's worried about you."

"I will. Promise." Blaine said. "Thank you for listening. " He added before heading out of the room to go meet the rest of the glee club.

During their Nationals performance, Blaine had the photo tucked away in his jacket pocket for luck. And even though they came in second place, Blaine knew that they had given it their all and that Finn would be proud of them for that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

"You must be Carole."

There were a lot of things that would shock Carole that day, most of all her stepson's sudden decision to get married. But meeting the woman now standing in front of her was a close second. In the ten years that she had now known Blaine, this was the very first time she met his mother. She had always wondered if she ever would but she hadn't expected it to happen that day.

Though it was the first time she met her in person, it wasn't really the first she had had contact with her. Actually it was the third time. The first time had been once when the boys were younger. Blaine had slept over the house because whoever was supposed to pick him up apparently forgot. When him and Finn had first become friends, it was usually his brother Cooper that picked him up. But that particular summer, Cooper had decided to move away to California and it took a while for the older Anderson's to figure out what to do with Blaine now that they couldn't saddle their oldest with him.

The second time had been much more recently. It was almost two years ago when Finn had first passed away.

Carole had never understood why it was commonplace to send flowers to a family when they lost a loved one. Getting something that was seemingly bright and cheery had bugged her when Christopher died and it was ten times worse with Finn. But despite her dislike of them, it seemed like a never-ending parade of them were showing up at the house, even after the funeral.

One day, about three days after the funeral, Burt walked into the kitchen holding one of the most extravagant bouquets yet. "Got another one." He mostly grunted, putting them down on the table in front of where Kurt was sitting, picking at his breakfast. He was about as thrilled with getting flowers as Carole was.

Carole sighed softly. "Whom could they possibly be from? We've gotten some from just about every person we've ever met." She said, slightly frustrated.

Burt found the card and opened it, skipping the generic condolence message and looking straight for the name. "What in the world? Pamela Anderson? Like the actress?" He questioned.

Kurt looked up at him and rolled his eyes a bit. "Seriously Dad? Why would an actress send us flowers? Pamela Anderson is Blaine's mother." He said.

"How was I supposed to know? I've never met the woman." Burt replied, putting the card back. "Why haven't I met her by the way?"

"Dad, I'm engaged to her son and have only met her once in my life." Kurt responded. "When was I ever supposed to introduce you to her?"

Burt and Kurt continued to talk but Carole had already tuned them out. As she stared at the flowers, she felt anger boil up inside of her. Without a word, she grabbed the flower arrangement and dumped it into the trash before storming out of the kitchen, causing her husband and stepson to watch her leave in a confused shock.

Not for the first time since Finn had passed, she began to think about how unfair this whole situation was. How unfair it was that she didn't get to be a mother anymore. Meanwhile, woman like Pamela Anderson still did. Woman that forgot about her children on a regular basis, woman that never came to support her son at his performances and woman that wouldn't come home from a trip even when her son needed surgery.

Pamela Anderson should be the one that lost the chance at being a mother, not her.

As soon as that thought passed through Carole's mind though, an overwhelming feeling of guilt replaced the anger. Because her wishing that meant wishing Blaine dead. Sweet, caring Blaine who had gone above and beyond that week trying to make this process as easy as it possibly could be for them. He had cooked meals, done dishes and laundry; anything he could do, he did.

Carole dropped down on the couch and began to cry for what felt like the millionth time. When Burt appeared next to her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her, she didn't say anything. She never would tell him, or anyone, the horrible thought she had had.

She hated the things that grief made her think and feel.

Carole blinked a bit, shaking herself out of the memory and looked back at Pam who was beaming at her happily. "Uh yeah, that's me. Pam, right?"

Pam nodded. "That's me. I'm so happy to finally get to meet you."

"Yes, me too." Carole replied, forcing a smile on her face. There were so many things she had been longing to say to this woman but she wouldn't. A wedding was no place to start questioning her about her parenting skills. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Oh well I do love a good party and that Brittany was very insistent that I come. Which is weird because I've never met her or her girlfriend." Pam replied.

Carole nodded, not sure why Brittany would do that either. But no one ever really knew why that girl did anything. Except for Santana that is. "Well I'm sure Blaine is happy to have you here so that you can meet his friend."

Pam hummed and looked over to wear her son and Kurt were recreating some old painting for a picture. "I don't see much of him, even with him living back at home these last few months."

A frown appeared on Carole's face. She knew for a fact that Blaine had been living with David Karofsky for at least a few months because she had been the one to bring Kurt ice cream when she found him crying on the couch about it. Had this woman not even noticed Blaine had moved out again?

Pam clearly didn't notice Carole's confusion because she continued talking. "I'm so glad to have him home. I knew he would never leave me like his father and brother."

Carole hummed and caught sight of Burt out of the corner of her eye. Quickly she pulled him by the arm over to her. She needed a buffer between her and this woman. "Pam, have you met my husband?"

Later that evening, after the reception had been in full swing for a few hours, Blaine was standing outside of the barn. He was leaned against the wall and was looking up at the night sky, deep in thought. It was the first time he was able to actually process the events of the day.

He was married. To Kurt.

A smile appeared on his face at the thought. He was pretty sure he had never felt this happy in his life. Turning around to look back inside, he saw Kurt talking to his Dad softly, both men teary eyed as they spoke. His eyes kept looking over the room and his eyes landed on his own mother who was clearly drunk and hanging all over Noah Puckerman. He sighed softly and turned away from the inside again. There was no way he was going to let his mother shamelessly flirting with one of his friends ruin this night for him.

Suddenly he felt someone standing next to him and he glanced over. His smile reappeared when he saw Carole standing next to him. She smiled back at him. "There you are. I think this is the first time I've seen you not glued to Kurt's side all night."

Blaine chuckled softly. "I wanted to give him and Burt some privacy to talk. I think he's still reeling from us being a surprise addition to the wedding." He explained.

"Oh honey, we all are." Carole responded with a laugh. "But we're all very happy for you both."

"Thank you." Blaine said softly before looking back out into the field that the barn was in. "It's not at all how I pictured it happening but I'm so happy it did."

Carole squeezed his arm and nodded. "As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

Blaine nodded and stayed quiet for a second before turning back to her. "So I guess you met my mom?"

"Yeah, I met her." Carole said with a sad smile. She had been watching the other woman most of the night out of the corner of her eye and wasn't sure what to think about her behavior.

"I'm glad she was here for this…" Blaine said quietly.

"But?" Carole asked him, knowing that there was one coming.

Blaine sighed. "But as much as I love her and try to see past everything that she's missed or just hasn't cared about, there are people I wanted to be here more than her."

"Like?" Carole asked.

"Well Cooper for one, we've been talking a lot more lately. And…" Blaine trailed off and looked back at Carole. "Finn."

Carole smiled sadly at him. "I know honey, but he is here. In a way. He wouldn't have missed this wedding for anything in the world. "

Blaine smiled back and nodded. "I know. " He said before looking up at the stars in the sky, vaguely remembering Finn mentioning that he bought Rachel a star once and named it after himself to watch over her. He wondered if now it was watching over all of them now. "Rachel was really worried about upsetting you because of Sam…"

"I talked to her." Carole assured him. "I told her it was more than okay for her to be moving on. I never expected her to be alone forever now. Though I don't think I expected her to end up with Sam."

Blaine shook his head. "She won't end up with him. I love them both and I'm glad they're happy for now but I think she's with him because she's still afraid to try again at love and he's safe. And well…He was the back-up quarterback."

Carole frowned a bit and looked back inside at the two in question. "I didn't think of it that way."

Blaine nodded. "She'll get herself back on track and she'll be back in New York in no time. Sam's had his fill of New York."

"What about you? Are you guys planning on going back?" Carole asked him.

"We haven't really had time to talk about it. The whole, spur of the moment marriage has taken up most of our conversations today." Blaine laughed softly. "But probably. Kurt has to finish school and I, like Rachel, have to get my life back on track."

Carole patted his back. "You will, honey. Don't worry." She said with a smile.

Just then, Burt and Kurt appeared by their sides. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist. "The night's dying down, come dance with me one more time?" He asked.

"I would love to." Blaine said with a smile before following Kurt back into the barn.

Burt and Carole watched them go, both with smiles on their faces. "They're going to be alright, right?" Burt asked her.

Carole nodded and took his hand. "They're going to be just fine."


End file.
